The present invention relates to a gasket assembly for a differential cover of a vehicle drivetrain, and more particularly, to a gasket having an integral magnet.
Many vehicles are equipped with a carrier housing rotatably supporting a differential assembly. The differential assembly is typically positioned between a vehicle transmission and output axles to supply a driving force to the vehicle wheels. The differential assembly includes gearing to transmit drive torque to the output shafts while permitting speed differentiation between the output shafts. A ring gear is typically coupled to the differential housing. The ring gear is in driving engagement with a pinion gear coupled to a rotatable input member. A volume of lubricating fluid is stored within the carrier housing to lubricate the gearing. Over time, the gears, bearings and housing may wear and metal particles enter the lubricant. A differential cover is coupled to the carrier housing to protect the gearing from the external environment and to maintain the lubricant within the housing. The differential cover is removable to allow service access to the gearing.
Many carrier assemblies include a magnet permanently coupled to the differential cover or the carrier housing to function as a metallic particle collection device. Attachment of the magnet to the bottom of the carrier housing or to the differential cover pan is typically costly due to the requisite cleaning and preparation processes associated with adhesively attaching a magnet. Furthermore, durability concerns exist because the magnets may dislodge or move within the carrier housing leading to possible component damage.
The present invention relates to an axle assembly for a vehicle. The axle assembly includes a housing, a differential assembly rotatably supported within the housing, a differential cover and a gasket assembly positioned between the housing and the differential cover. The gasket assembly includes a body and a magnet coupled to the body. The magnet is positioned in communication with a lubricant located within the interior of the housing.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.